1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus having the function of reading information of visible wavelength and of an invisible wavelength.
2. Related Background Art
An apparatus which reads data of color components having different waveform characteristics by R, G and B line sensors and processes the resulting R, G and B color component data to form an image is known.
In the above apparatus, however, it has not been contemplated to read visible ray information and invisible ray information such as infrared information by one apparatus for use in image processing.
An apparatus which illuminates a document sheet by a common lamp for R, G, and B line sensors and reads data of the respective color components has also been known.
In this apparatus, however, it has not been contemplated to read visible ray information and invisible information such as infrared information by one apparatus for use in image processing.
On the other hand, as with advances in image quality and colorization in a reproducing machine, there is a risk that bills, stamps or valuable securities will be forged with such devices. On the other hand, various systems to recognize a particular document sheet have been proposed to prevent such forgeries.
Where a picture of a document sheet is drawn by a line drawing, a method for recognizing a hue of the image document sheet by utilizing the line drawing has been proposed.
An apparatus which prints out a particular mark by fluorescent ink which reflects a visible ray (or visible light) when an ultraviolet ray irradiates to a document sheet to recognize an original and a reproduction by the presence or absence of the fluorescent ray in the printed material has been proposed.
However, when it is applied to a reproducing machine, it is difficult to detect a document sheet which makes any angle with a position on a document sheet table of the reproducing machine and hence it is difficult to prevent the reproduction.
Even if the line drawing information and the hue of the document sheet are detected, it is not always true that there is no document sheet in the general document sheets which has an equivalent characteristic to that of the particular document sheet and hence there is a risk of misdetection of a general document sheet as a reproduction inhibited document sheet.
Further, even if the reproduction is detected by the presence or absence of the fluorescence, it is not possible to prevent the reproduction itself.
In addition, in the prior art reproducing machine, it is required to actually reproduce the visible ray information of the document sheet.
To this end, even if information having an infrared wavelength characteristic is included in the document sheet, it is not used as reproduced information.
However, as the technology has advanced, it has become possible to record information on the document sheet as other than visible ray information and it has become necessary to read it as required for use as image information.